fotnfandomcom-20200214-history
FOTN: Calamaties
Calamity:Plague!! "Feel the north fall into chaos as it is stricken by this unrelenting dark force which seeks to rid the north of all life. This will cause the spread of the plague!! Do you think you will be able to handle it..." Requires: X1 Dark Age Literature X1 Half Deciphered Script When activated, the lands of the north will become beset with the plague. Randomly plague essence will spawn, infecting units that come near it. This will cause HP drain on any unit that is inflicted, down to their last hit-point. It will not kill the victim, but will leave them at 1 HP until their plague is cured. The plague can be cured by visiting the Pagan Altar in the Eastern portion of the map. Once there you purchase a plague cure which can cure on unit per use. Calamity: The Covenant "Far in the dark places of the north sleeps the immortal covenant, the vampires... If they are ever awakened they will wake with a hunger that would destroy the defenseless north, be prepared." Requires: X1 Dark Age literature X1 Half Deciphered Script When activated, Draculara spawns at the Bran Castle. Conversely, vampires begin to spawn in droves which begin to hunt any and all ground units. These units are very effective in combat and it is recommended that the player have a strong tower defense range before activating this calamity. Similarly, the player can amass a large army and kill the vampire mistress before she gets the chance to spawn units. Killing the Vampire mistress earns the player a variety of relics. Calamity: Curse of the Lycanthrope "Call on the dark powers of the night to awaken the terrible curse of the werewolf! Once awakened those infected with the curse will prowl the moonlit nights and the shadowed days in search of prey to bring onto others the same curse which they bare... this calamity is not for the faint of heart... proceed at your own risk..." Requires: X1 Dark Age Literature X1 Half Deciphered Script Awakens the lycanthrope, who begins to infect others with the curse. At night, the lycanthrope actively goes out and attacks villagers. These units in turn, become lesser werewolves. Killing the werewolf grants you a variety of relics. Calamity: Darkenstein's Abomination "Having lost his beloved wife to an incurable disease, the famous scholar and alchemist Lord Darkenstein turned to a darker side of alchemy and discovered a way to create life. What one would expect to be a blessing quickly revealed itself as a curse that would plague our beloved North. This creation of Darkenstein was shunned by the people of the North due to its gruesome features and in turn came to resent humanity. Harnessing the power deep within itself the abomination became able to create life now it seeks only to cover the world with its own kind, do you dare take the challenge?" Requires: X1 Dark Age Literature X1 Half Deciphered Script *WARNING: ACTIVATING THIS CALAMITY MAY CAUSE YOUR COMPUTER TO CRASH* Activating this calamity causes Darkenstein's Abomination to appear in the center of the map. This monster spawns a multitude of zombies around itself. The sheer amount of zombies can cause computers to crash so be wary of summoning it.